1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector which is combined with a flexible cable of which metal conducting wires are electrically connected with electrical connecting terminals of the electrical connector correspondingly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are combined in many electronic products to switch or relay signals or power supplies. Recently, flexible cables have been produced to meet the need of spatial allocation and circuit connection inside the electronic products. Flexible cables are also often combined with electrical connectors to yield optimal performance.
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals and a flexible cable. The plurality of terminals is inserted on the insulating body with an interval between every two adjacent terminals. The flexible cable is welded onto the ends of the plurality of terminals. The terminals of the electrical connector are used to be connected with an abutment connector. An electrical connection is formed by contacting the terminals of the electrical connector with the terminals of the abutment connector, and signals can be transmitted by the flexible cable.
However, the electrical connector of the prior art has shortcomings as follow:                1. The plurality of terminals must be assembled in the pre-setting terminal slots of the insulating body one by one, and then welded with the corresponding flexible cable respectively. Thus, the assembly is complex as many components are needed in the electrical connector.        2. After being removed the insulating sheath, the flexible cable needs to be combined with a strengthen board by adhesion to improve strength and stability, thereby keeping the flexible cable from dislocating under external force during the welding.        3. It is difficult to weld the flexible cable and the terminals together, and the work time is long, thus, the defective rate of products is higher.        
For example, TW patent NO. M249255 discloses an electrical connector, which includes a metal housing and an insulating body. A strengthen wall and a “T” shaped slot are defined on the metal housing, correspondingly, a block arm and a protrusion are defined on the insulating body. The terminals and the flexible cable are fastened together to overcome the shortage of the welding method and make the assembly of the electrical connector and the flexible cable easier. However, there still exist the questions such as the flexible cable cannot be properly located, and the asymmetric force occurs after fastening, which lead the flexible cable to be inserted onto a wrong location or incline to one side, thus, bad contact and short circuit may occur.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.